


Lending a Hand

by Obisexual



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Smut, Wisdom Teeth, at this point I'm just stalling, human disaster sportacus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obisexual/pseuds/Obisexual
Summary: Robbie is volunteered by the kids to take Sportacus to the dentist after he gets knocked in the mouth.





	Lending a Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigorose50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/gifts).



> Indigorose50 got their wisdom teeth taken out and they wanted some wisdom teeth related fanfics written to read while they recovered. So naturally, I was the first one to do it.

“Robbie!”

Robbie jerked, falling out of his chair. He ran over and looked through the lens. He groaned, seeing the blinding excess of pink in the sights of his periscope. “What do you want?”

“Sportacus needs your help.”

“He needs _my_ help?”

“Yes.”

In the background, there was a distinct “no I don’t”, but it went ignored as Stephanie kept pleading for Robbie’s help. “Please, Robbie. He got hit in the mouth and he needs to go to the dentist and you’re the only one with a car.”

“As _lovely_ as spending all day with Sportaloon sounds, why would I do that when he can take himself?”

“He chipped a tooth and needs to get it fixed. And he can’t make it on his way back on his own when he’s recovering from the drugs and stuff. What if he gets lost?”

Robbie crossed his arms. What were his choices? Say no and have Sportacus spend the rest of his life with a damaged mouth? Nah. Seeing him in pain was less enjoyable than seeing him flipping everywhere. Maybe going with him wouldn’t be that bad. Spending the entire day with him at a gross dentist’s office while he got his tooth fixed. Watching him wobble around and run into walls and speak nonsense.

That. Sounded. Hilarious.

He looked back through the periscope and Stephanie was still there, bouncing on her heels. In the background, Sportacus sat, rubbing his jaw, grimacing in pain. He sighed. “I’m such a softie. Fine. I’ll do it.”

Stephanie squealed happily. “Thank you! You’re the greatest, Robbie!”

“Whatever.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you for taking me, Robbie.”

“Well, it’s not like I had a choice. The pink girl didn’t really give me much of a choice. It was either take you or let you suffer all day. And if I let you suffer, I’d never hear the end of it.”

Sportacus laughed. “Well, I appreciate it either way. I don’t think I would have come if you hadn’t come with anyway.”

“I know. That’s what I just said.”

“No. I mean…I would have been too scared to come…on my own.”

“You? Too scared?” Robbie let out a boisterous laugh. “I thought you weren’t scared of _anything_.”

“Well…I’ve never exactly…”

“Never what?”

Sportacus fumbled with his thumbs and Robbie realized, slapping his forehead. “You’ve never been to a dentist. Amazing.” Sportacus blushed, embarrassed. “Well this is just fantastic.”

“Well, I never actually needed it. Whenever my teeth got hurt, I’d just use magic to fix them.”

“Then use it now and let’s go home.”

“I can’t. I used the magic too much and the spell’s lost its effect on me.”

Robbie groaned. “Whatever. Why am I back here?” He asked looking around the room. “They don’t really let other people back here. They only let family back here with you.”

“Moral support?”

“Fine. Whatever. I’ll just tell them I’m your husband that’s way too attractive to be with you.”

“Okay.”

The dentist came in and sat down. “So, what’s the issue today?”

“He got hit in the face and dragged me out of bed because he’s scared of the dentist.” Robbie complained with his arms crossed.

“And you are…?”

“I’m-”

“My husband. He’s just here to keep me company.” Sportacus quickly cut in, earning a deadly glare from Robbie. The dentist gave a grunt in response and turned back to Sportacus.

“Okay…so you were hit in the mouth. Open wide and I’ll take a look inside and see if there’s any damage.” Sportacus opened his mouth slightly and the dentist forced his mouth open the rest of the way, looking inside. He looked over at Robbie nervously, who simply crossed his arms and gave him a ‘this-is-what-you-get’ look. “Your left central incisor looks like it’s chipped. Nothing too bad. It can be fixed with a bonding. The back of your mouth is what concerns me. When was the last time you went to the dentist?”

“Um…”

“Because you still have your wisdom teeth. Which you should have gotten them removed long ago.”

“So…?”

“So I’m going to recommend that we go ahead and remove them now.”

Robbie hid a laugh behind his hand, seeing the look of shock in Sportacus’ face. Sportacus looked over at Robbie for help. “Well, that seems like you’ll need me out of the way for that. So you have fun with that _honey_. I’ll be in the waiting room.”

“Robbie wait-”

Robbie ignored him, walking out.

 

* * *

 

Sportacus leaned against Robbie as he tried to push him back onto the bulldozer. His arms gave out and Sportacus dropped, falling on top of him. “Agh! Get off me!”

“I can’t…You’re too soft…”

Robbie groaned, shoving him off and dusted himself off. “This is going to be harder than I thought.” He picked Sportacus up from under the shoulders and pushed him back up onto the seat. “It’d be easier if you used your feet!”

“I can’t use them. I can’t feel my feet. Are they still there?”

“Yes. Unfortunately your mouth is too.”

“Is it?”

“Just stop talking.”

“How do I do tha-”

Robbie put his hand over his mouth. “By just doing that.” Sportacus nodded, resting his hand on top of Robbie’s. “Let go!”

“Yuh teld mph tuh zhtp trkng.”

“What?”

Sportacus moved Robbie’s hand off his mouth. “You told me to stop talking. Your hand smells nice. It smells like vanilla.”

“Ugh.” Robbie yanked his hand away. “Just lay on the seat while I drive us back and don’t do anything else.” He climbed past him and got into the driver’s seat. Sportacus looked up at him dreamily. “What now?”

“You’re pretty.” He smiled, adjusting so his head sat on Robbie’s lap.

Robbie blushed and dropped Sportacus’ hand over his eyes. “Just sit like that the entire time.”

“But I wanna see you.” Sportacus mumbled, moving his hand. “You never spend time with me because you’re always moping in your lair and you hate me and I like you and this is our time to spend together so we should make the best of it.” He pouted slightly, his bottom lip quivering. Robbie awkwardly patted his forehead.

“There…there?” There was no response so he decided to start driving home.

He jumped, nearly falling out of his seat when Sportacus’ slurred voice suddenly spoke up again. “But you know what I like about you? You don’t care about what I have to say. Everyone else just jumps on board every time I want to do something, but you don’t. I’d _like_ you to because I like you and I want you to but you _don’t_ because you like to do things _you_ like to do. Which is _being lazy!_ ”

Robbie raised an eyebrow and gently slapped Sportacus’ face. “Maybe they gave you too much of that stuff.”

“They had to. Because my teeth were extra grown. And extra hard to…to…you know…do the thingy with. And they didn’t want it to hurt.”

That explained a lot. An annoyingly familiar jingle went off and Robbie picked up Sportacus’ arm, opening his bracer. Stephanie’s face appeared on the screen. “Robbie! Where’s Sportacus? Is he okay?”

“Ask him yourself.” He moved his arm, pointing the screen at Sportacus’ face.

“Oh, hi Stephanie!” Sportacus waved absentmindedly

“Sportacus are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I got my teeth taken out, see?”

“Okay, she can’t see that, go back to being drugged. He had to get his wisdom teeth taken out because dumb-dumb has never had it done.”

Sportacus nodded. “And we got married.”

“You what-” Stephanie asked, her eyes wide.

“He said I was his husband-”

Robbie took the arm bracer off of Sportacus and threw it into the road, blushing. “Hey, I wasn’t done talking to Stephanie…”

“Yes you were. Are. Yes you are.”

Sportacus laughed giddily. “You’re blushing. You’re thinking about being my husband.”

“I’m blushing because you embarrassed me, you drugged up whackadoo.”

“It’s okay. Your secret’s safe with me. I won’t tell anyone that you want to marry me.” Robbie let out an exasperated sigh, slamming his head into the steering wheel. “I want to marry you, too.” The bulldozer came to an immediate stop, making Sportacus jerk and hit his head at the bottom of the dashboard. Robbie winced and looked down at him.

“Are you okay?”

“I think I just swallowed the little dangly thing at the back of my throat.”

“Yeah, you’re fine. Here.” He helped Sportacus and sat him up straight. “There.” Sportacus fell over, leaning against Robbie’s shoulder. “Ugh. Just don’t drool on me.”

“Okay.” He said, not noticing the small trail of drool falling out of the corner of his mouth and onto Robbie. He chose to ignore it for the sake of not talking about the fact that there was a grown man drooling on him and making things awkward. “But I mean it. Marrying you would be amazing. Like probably the greatest thing in the entire universe. Because you’re so great and awesome and I really like you. I like you and your eyes and your face and your voice and the way you smile and your laugh makes me feel all tingly in my tummy. And I know you don’t like me. But that’s okay. It doesn’t always work out that way. I wish you liked me. Because then we could start courting or whatever…and then you wouldn’t be trying to kick me out of town all the time. And then…and then I could kiss you every day. Because that’s what I’d like. You just have a kissable face. And huggable body. And marryable personality. You’re just lovable. Yeah…that’s it. I’m pretty sure I love you.”

Robbie cleared his throat, adjusting the collar of his shirt. “Okay then…that medicine really got to you.”

Sportacus sat up and grabbed Robbie’s arm, gasping urgently. “But you can’t tell Sportacus I told you. He doesn’t want you to know because he knows you don’t feel the same way.”

Robbie pursed his lips and blew out a huff of air. “Don’t worry, kiddo. You don’t have to worry about that.”

Sportacus sighed with relief. “That’s good. He’d be pretty humiliated if you found out.”

“I’m sure he would.” Robbie patted his head with sarcastic sympathy. “Why don’t you just rest and save your energy?” He gagged, realizing what he’d said.

“Okay.” Sportacus nestled up to him, making Robbie scrunch up his face in disgust. “G’night.”

“Good night.”

“Love you.”

“Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can keep up with me and be the first to be updated about my chapters on my tumblr: Spobforpresident


End file.
